


The Firsts of New Life

by EclecticMorven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s), Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticMorven/pseuds/EclecticMorven
Summary: Severus survived. Life isn't all bad.. not with Emilia around. This is the firsts of their relationship





	1. Chapter 1

December 31st. The new year was approaching and after the past few weeks of festivities, Severus just wanted to go somewhere very quite to get away from everybody's fussing.  
As the evening drew to closer to its end, he'd snuck off down the dank corridors towards the one place he truly wished he would not be disturbed.

A wave of a hand closed the door behind him with a soft click of the lock, while he concentrated on the warm glow of the fireplace.

He sat down in a beaten leather armchair, dark from age or dirt he didn't know, sighing with relief. 

The past year had been a tough one for him as well as everyone he knew. Hogwarts was slowly being rebuilt, the order piecing itself back together and he was still alive.

He had survived, only just, he thought as he rubbed his fingers over his now scarred neck. It still pained him every so often, but gods be thanked he was alive.

He starred into the fire for what seemed an age as two light knocks tapped against the library's heavy wooden door. A clink of glass was audible as the door opened and a mass of brunette hair swished into his view.

"Not interrupting am I? It's almost midnight and Molly's trying to set Charlie and I up.. Again!"

Emilia.

Severus tilted his head slightly and gave a small nod as she closed the door behind her. In her hands she held a bottle of muggle whisky, a present from her father, and two crystal tumblers. She sat in the armchair opposite his and placed what she held onto the coffee table between them.

"Molly Weasley won't rest until all of her children are married and breeding as well as she did" he said softly, watching as she poured them both a drink.

"She's not that bad, I'm just waiting for Charlie to tell her about his boyfriend back in Romania." She smiled knowingly, handing him a drink. "Anyway, he's not my type.."

Severus sipped the golden liquid and remained quite, looking back into the fire.  
When he first met Emilia, she was his appointed healer, she cared for him in every way she could, helping him to make a full recovery. It was a few weeks after they met that he found out she was a friend of the other Weasley boys and Nymphadora Tonks. She was soon a regular wherever there was a redhead gathering. He had grown fond of her, in more ways then he cared to admit and felt a fool for sometimes seeking her company out for no particular reason at all. She called him her friend and that was painful.

"Severus... Are you okay" he felt a hand on his upper arm, he leaning over him, he dark hair cascading over her shoulders.

"You were off in you're own little world were you?" She said playfully, her smile beaming at him. He sat up a little straighter and nodded.

"Apologies, I was just.. caught up in my thoughts" he spoke softly, his head all of a sudden very fuzzy with her so close to him after so long.

She perched herself on the arm of his chair and smiled sweetly, sipping her whiskey and watching the snow fall through the window.

"Any New Years resolutions then?" He scoffed at her words.

"Not likely, I have never been one to keep such a silly tradition... I doubt I'll start soon" he drained his glass, putting it down. "What about yourself?"

"The usual probably, keep a diary which I never manage, work less which never happens... I can't say I've really got any ideas" she shrugged putting down her glass. As she sat back up the grandfather clock chimed, midnight.

She looked down from the arm of the chair, her eyes searching his face for something, he did not know. She bent down and placed a lingering kiss against his cheek. She spoke in a whisper,  
"Happy New Year Sev.. Make it a good one"  
As she spoke he drew his hand up and caressed her soft cheek, giving her his own small smile.  
He brought her face down to his and their lips met in a kiss that made them both draw a surprised breath. Within seconds she melted into the kiss, sliding into his lap and lacing her fingers through his silky black hair.

When they both finally pulled away for air, the pair had rosy cheeks, pink lips and smiles tickling the corners of their lips.

"Here's to starting a good year... Happy New Year" he smirked, leaning in to taste her lips once more.


	2. The First Time She Let It Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time she let slip that something might be going on

Celebrating the holidays with friends should be enjoyable. But being dragged out of bed by the Weasley Matriarch for breakfast at the crack of dawn.. not so much. Emilia wasn't a morning person but as she slumped herself down into a chair at the kitchen table and smelt the fresh brewed coffee, she perked up a little. 

The kitchen was busy, so busy that she nearly missed the pink haired maniac hurtling towards the chair next to her. Dora (she had been nicknamed Dora since they were kids) plonked herself down in the chair and poured two mugs of steaming tea. One for herself and one for the sleepy looking man coming through the door behind her. Dora slipped two sugar cubes into her husbands mug and slid it across the table where he sat opposite them. 

"You both look like crap..guessing you didn't sleep much again?" Emilia hated to state the obvious as she spoke. 

Dora sipped her tea and nodded "Teddy was up most of the night". Remus gave his wife a thin smile before being distracted by the arrival of Harry and Ginny. 

Emilia poured herself a coffee and watched as people filtered into and around the kitchen. Molly protesting at any offers of help, the sea of redheads bobbing as everyone was moving about. Harry and Ginny had settled down at the furthest end of the long table, Hermione flicking through a crisp newspaper as Ron was trying to hide the fact that he'd been shoving toast down his throat so his mother didn't scold him. Bill and Fleur entered the kitchen looking flushed, followed by George looking all to pleased with himself. Emilia smiled at the thought that he must have caught them in some compromising situation, Bills irritated face said it all. 

Soon enough, food started making its way around to everyone. The hustle of the kitchen slowed and everyone started to enjoy food and company alike. One person was missing. 

Emilia knew that he'd rather be anywhere than here. Somewhere secluded where he wouldn't be bothered. Molly wouldn't have it though, Harry neither. She wondered if she should save him some breakfast. 

"Arthur love.. be a dear and see if Severus wants to join us." Molly looked pointedly at her husband. Arthur swallowed the piece of bacon he had been chewing and nodded, exiting the kitchen. "AND ASK HOW HE LIKES HIS EGGS!"

"Over easy" Emilia blurted. With what felt like a whoosh, a number of heads turned and eyes stared into her.

Dora smirked in the seat next to her and eyed her husband. Remus struggled to keep a straight face as he saw the glint in his wife's eyes. "How is it that you know how Severus Snape likes his eggs?" he countered. 

"I've cooked him breakfast enough to know how he likes his eggs" she retorted without thought. 

SHIT! 

A sound to her left, a small stifled laugh was heard and she looked up from her now empty coffee cup. The feeling of panic set in and she realised her mistake. This happened to be the moment that Arthur, followed by the man in question, entered the kitchen. She stared at Severus for a moment, his eyes scanning the room, presumably looking for a quiet area, before meeting hers. 

"Severus.. can you explain what Emilia meant by saying she cooks you breakfast regularly" Dora smirked as the words left her mouth. Emilia flushed red and Severus paled slightly. 

Busted..


	3. The First Broken Bone

"Are you coming or what?" Bill shouted through the house, escaping out of the back door. 

Following him was a flurry of people wrapped in mismatched wools and furs. Snowy weather always did always bring out strange behaviour in people, and the prospect of a massive snow ball fight certainly wasn't putting anyone off of the cold. 

Severus was seated in the lounge of the wonky house. He seemed to be spending more and more time at the burrow, being dragged here by Emilia or Molly. The latter and he husband Arthur genuinely seemed to be taking an interest in Severus, even with his past indiscretions. Emilia was like a daughter to them so he was sure she more than likely had something to do with it. He sat in a large, over stuffed but comfortable armchair. Steaming hot chocolate in hand that had been all but forced upon him by Molly Weasley, he listened as the chaos outside started. Remus and Arthur sat on the sofa, small smiles on their faces while Remus held his son against his chest, the small blue haired boy snoozing despite the noise. 

"So Severus, any plans for the holidays?" Arthur asked softly. 

Severus thought for a moment. He hadn't really bothered with Christmas and New Years before. But he hadn't had anyone to spend them with and now he had Emilia. "I..I..." Severus was interrupted by a loud crash from outside, followed by a muffled scream and Bill Weasley shouting for help. 

Molly rushed outside and was followed by Arthur. Moments later Arthur called for Severus to join them. 

Severus arrived outside and couldn't help but cringe at the sight before him. On the snowy ground was Emilia, holding her ankle, her face red and blotchy from tears. Molly and Tonks knelt beside her while there was a gathering of people being ushered elsewhere by the Weasley Patriarch. 

"Severus dont just stand there.. come and help me get her inside.." Molly spoke, her tone stressed. Severus wondered why she couldn't cast a simple levitation charm but didn't want the headache of arguing with the woman. He knelt, meeting Emilias eyes. "I thought Nymphadora was the clumsy one.." he whispered, seeing her respond in a half smile half snort as she wrapped her arms around him and he stood, picking her up as he went. 

Taking her through the narrowing house, he placed her on the sofa and helped her take off her snowy layers while Molly helped her with her boots. Emilia winced as Molly removed her socks, instinctively grabbing out for support. She grabbed Severus' arm and let out a screech of pain as Molly tried to move her foot.

"Is it meant to look like that?" Asked Ron, who had been peering over his mother's shoulder, fascinated by the potential mutilation. 

"Its broken.. me of all people, bloody broken.." Emilia's shakey voice filled the room and she moved her grip from Sev's arm to his hand. His fingers entwined with hers and he brushed a strand of hair from her face. 

"Shes going to have to set it and heal it.. Molly do you have any pain potions?" Severus asked swiftly, not wanting to elongate her pain. 

"I don't think I've got anything quite as strong as we might like but I've got fire whiskey..." Arthur piped up and headed into the kitchen momentarily before popping back. 

"No offence but I'd like a clear head if I'm going to be hoping around while its healing.. I'll take a potion and Molly can patch me up.. these spells aren't all that painful, I use them at work most days". Emilia spoke, shifting to sit up a little, watching as Molly worked her magic. 

A pain potion was handed to him and he only released her hand to remove the cork stopper. She drank it down and once the vial was vanished, he took her hand again, massaging his thumb over the cold chapped knuckles. 

"You'll need to stay off of that ankle for a good while, make sure its kept propped up. Severus you'll stay tonight and help her wont you dear?" Molly stood, waving her wand over Emilia, covering her in a thick blanket. 

Emilia and he looked at each other and he nodded. "I'll take care of her.." his voice was low, he felt many of the eyes in the room on him at once and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable at all the attention. He was all but ready to bolt when he felt a hand on his upper arm. He turned his head and met Emilias eyes once more. 

"Thank you.." she said, kissing his cheek with a small peck. 

Dora lent over the couch and smiled, her eyes twinkling. 

"Just make sure you guys aren't shagging yeah.. Molly would have your heads.." 

A pillow hit Dora in the back of her head and as she turned, her husband was half scowling at her. "For once would you stop trying to give the man a heart attack.. "


End file.
